Mont St. Michel (Civ6)
2 Relic slots All s you create gain the ability in addition to a second ability you choose normally. |quote = Church and State, Soul and Body, God and Man, are all one at Mont Saint Michel, and the business of all is to fight, each in his own way, or to stand guard for each other. |quoted = Henry Adams }} Mont St. Michel is a in Civilization VI. It must be built on or . * Effects: ** +2 ** 2 Relic slots ** All s you create gain the ability in addition to a second ability you choose normally. Strategy Mont St. Michel is a weak and niche Wonder. Apart from the Prasat, this Wonder is the only method of stable Relic generation. On paper, Mont St. Michel combining with Reliquaries belief is a sound strategy, but it has two major problems: * You have to pick Reliquaries as your Follower belief, yet have no way to gain Relics until the late Medieval Era. If for any reason an AI leader builds this Wonder before you, you basically have a Follower belief that does absolutely nothing. * The Enlightenment civic is unlocked in the late Renaissance Era, only one era afterward, effectively halving any Religious effects. This means the power of Relics does not sustain for long, and you cannot reverse this unless you have Cristo Redentor, unlocked in the Modern Era. There are two civilizations that have extra bonuses for Relics: the Kongolese and the Polish (courtesy of Jadwiga). Due to Mvemba a Nzinga's leader ability, Kongo cannot produce Apostles reliably, as he has to rely on other civilizations spreading their religions into his empire. So all in all, the only civilization that can somewhat synergistically utilize this Wonder is Poland. Despite popular belief, this Wonder has no synergy with the Khmer, as the Prasat already serves the same purpose as this Wonder but much better. They can only use the 2 Relic slots that come with the Wonder. Civilopedia entry Perched on a rocky islet between Normandy and Brittany in the midst of sandbanks washed over by ocean tides, Mont St. Michel is a Gothic-style Benedictine abbey dedicated to the archangel Micheal built between the 11th and 16th centuries. Besides St. Aubert's skull, the Mont also was repository for bits of St. Petroc and St. Olaf and other holy relics. The place did have a practical purpose; its high walls, turrets and position made it of strategic worth … and many a French king stationed a small garrison (all that was needed) there. At low tide, it was readily accessible to pilgrims eager to give up a coin or two to be blessed; at high tide, the incoming sea would strand or drown any attacking force. The Mont would remain unconquered throughout the Hundred Years' War and beyond. Its position also made it ideal to incarcerate unrepentant traitors and other sinners; Louis XI turned the Mont into a prison, a role it served through the rest of the Ancien Régime. Now, it's still an abbey hosting a religious community, as well as a highly touristic visited place. Gallery File:Wonder Mont St Michel (Civ6).jpg|Mont St. Michel completed File:Mont St. Michel in-game (Civ6).png|Mont St. Michel in-game